


Delicately

by Japo_Chan23



Series: God, You're Hot [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Consent, Dialogue Light, Finger Sucking, Guys I swear to god consent is fucking everything, Hand & Finger Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I go to sleep at like 6 in the morning and guess what fucking time it is, I'm Sorry, I'm in a huge touchy feely mood, It's not really porn but there's a lot of touching, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Some stuff are only there for few seconds, The Author Regrets Everything, Touching, Touchy-Feely, i have no explanation for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: “Fuck, Spidey, that’s hot,” Deadpool grunted, watching as Peter lightly dug his fingernails into his scarred skin. The spider hummed in acknowledgement, groaning at the applied pressure on his neck. “Holy shit. Hey, you mind if I tie your hands behind your back?”Tilting his head up to glance at Deadpool, he stared. It would be weird. Exhaling sharply, Peter bit at Wade’s thumb before nodding his head.“Fuck yeah.”





	Delicately

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to cry myself to sleep because of these tags, I can't. I'm ashamed and this is going to be the reason I die. I'm gonna remember this in 3 months, and just delete all my social media on impulse just to get away form everything and move to Iceland to get off the grid and herd sheep. Marked as mature because????? Idk
> 
> Name sucks because I couldn't care what it's called, and the google doc is literally called "fingers are fucking hot" so leave me alone.
> 
> I couldn't write this without crying at the word nipple

It wasn’t like Peter was intentionally leading Deadpool on- like, no, of course not. 

Yeah, no he definitely was. In like, every way possible, no doubt. 

Although, he wasn’t complaining. Even though he wanted to keep his identity a secret a little longer. It was kind of weird, actually- no one really knew who he was, anymore. Harry having gone insane and being stuck in Ravecroft (as well as wanting to kill him, talk about yikes), Gwen meeting a very unfortunate demise, as well as her father. He was starting to see a trend when it came to people who figured out who he was, so of course he didn’t want to show Deadpool that he, well, was Peter Parker. Nerd photography that worked for the Bugle, and lived off of ramen as he tried to get through college. 

Hence the mask still being on.

In all honestly, it was kind of hot. The both of them at Wade’s apartment, standing in the middle of the room, stark naked, except for the mask, which was raised above his nose, revealing tufts of brown hair in the back. Just the tips of his ears were hidden underneath the mask. Deadpool just had his pulled up below his nose. 

He wasn’t complaining at all, really, but shit, this was fucking hot. He probably had some weird kink about not seeing the other person’s face or whatever, maybe it’s just a mask thing, but he’ll figure that out on a later date. 

Wade had pushed him against the wall, his right hand going up to Peter’s neck, thumb pressing down roughly against his Adam’s apple, fingers splayed over the side of his neck and shoulder. The older man’s other hand, however, was against Peter’s cheek, fingers spread next to his eye, thumb shoved into the brunette’s mouth, pressing down roughly on his tongue. 

“Fuck, Spidey, that’s hot,” Deadpool grunted, watching as Peter lightly dug his fingernails into his scarred skin. The spider hummed in acknowledgement, groaning at the applied pressure on his neck. He swallowed, breathing harshly through his nose, despite the strain on his windpipe. “Holy shit. Hey, you mind if I tie your hands behind your back?”

Tilting his head up to glance at Deadpool, he stared. It would be weird. Exhaling sharply, Peter bit at Wade’s thumb, sucking lightly before nodding his head.

“Fuck yeah.”

And that was how he ended up on the bed, forearms tied together beneath him by rope, and Deadpool’s hand all over his chest. 

“You’re such a twink,” Wade chuckled, pinching at Peter’s nipple, causing the other man to arch his back off of the bed.

“God, shut up,” Peter said, biting at his bottom lip to prevent a moan from getting out. “You just- need to stop talking. Put that mouth to good use,” he grunted, bucking his hips. 

Leaning back up, Wade placed his hand on Peter’s navel, lightly scratching up his chest before getting back to his neck. Rubbing his finger gently over his neck, he flicked his other thumb over Peter’s nipple. With a hum, he pinched at the nub, tugging and twisting at it softly as he mouthed at the other, biting occasionally. 

He grinned when Peter arched his back against his lips and fingers with a low groan. Leaning backwards, he took a moment to at least admire the piece of work beneath him. 

His thin, pink lips were very much kissable.  _ Stereotypical twink lips, _ Wade thought absentmindedly. The merc gently pressed his index finger against the soft spot beneath Peter’s ear, before slowly tracing the man’s jaw, his middle finger dragging against his cheek before stopping at his chin. He brought his hand down, back to Peter’s neck, thumb resting against his Adam’s Apple. 

Swallowing, Peter revealed more of his neck to the man, before glancing up at the merc. “You alright?” He mumbled as he dug the heel of his feet against the duvet, trying to find some sort of purchase so he could move from underneath Wade.

“You look pretty,” Wade said. He dragged his nails down Peter’s neck, down to his chest. “ _ Very _ pretty,” he whispered. His other hand made it to Peter’s lips, index finger grazing chapped lips before slipping into the brunette's mouth, middle finger following through. 

Grunting, Peter licked at Wade’s fingers, swirling around the tips of the other man’s fingers, occasionally biting and grazing his teeth against said fingers. Spit dribbled down his chin (as well as Wade’s hand), smearing at the corners of his mouth.

“Holy shit.” Lowering his head, Wade bit at Peter’s neck, rolling skin between his teeth, sucking harshly to leave a mark. He grinned as the brunette moaned lowly, his fingers gripping at the duvet as he arched his neck. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Peter just smiled around Wade’s fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a sex playlist, lmao so I've literally been listening to like, Cardi B, Kendrick Lamar, y'know, the rappers of our generation. Rap isn't even my favorite genre of music (it's because I don't have a favorite genre, but still). Here's the playlist: [Oh God](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYG85jqr9jkSKKdChQ30vkuqlcbm4oquW). And here's another one I started listening to when I got sick of the same 10 songs: [Thinking 'Bout Death and Getting Sad and Stuff](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYG85jqr9jkRwSmDB6LGnUdFpED6qrxjG).
> 
> Anyways, I'm in a certain touching mood and stuff, but alas. I don't leave my house (it's because of mosquitoes. I went outside for like 10 minutes a few days ago, and I got 7 bites). Also no good ending because I just wanted touching, and I need to go to sleep soon anyways. Eesh, it 's 7 in the morning. 
> 
> [I got inspired by this btw. Go wild.](https://axiasmutorwhatever.tumblr.com/post/114587239612/touchy-feely)
> 
> Also, quick story, but I had this weird ass power play, master/slave, sugar daddy friendship thing with my neighbor when we were both in like, 2nd grade? It lasted for a few years in grade school. Literally it's all my neighbor's fault that I have a fucking praise kink (I, shamefully admit, I tried my best to please him. As much as a 7 year old could), a kind of sugar daddy kink, and this weird master kink that I'm not going to indulge in ever again. But it's still there. So, uh, fuck him, but like, it's chill. I guess. It wasn't sexual at all, mind you. Because we were 7. He basically told me to do dumb kid shit, and he would give me stuff if I did what he said.
> 
> Now look at me. Writing smut.


End file.
